Our Blissful Love
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Years after that blissful morning, Steve and Tony's lives together are wonderful. Nothing is as amazing as knowing somebody loves you for YOU. Squeal to 'All of Me and All of You!


**All of Me and All of You**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I thought it'd be cool to write a tiny little epilogue for** _ **All of Me and All of You**_ **. I know it won't be as good as the first but this should be interesting, you know? And it'll still be STONY! But hopefully this is good, eh?**

 **And these will be little one shots together, warning alright? Also letting you know, they are NOT in order. I kind of wrote them as I felt like and didn't put them in order. However, they are ALL connected but just not in order. SORRY!**

 **~ooOoo~**

 **Our Blissful Love**

 **Summary: Years after that blissful morning, Steve and Tony's lives together are wonderful. Nothing is as amazing as knowing somebody loves you for YOU. Squeal to 'All of Me and All of You'!**

 **~ooOoo~**

 **Will You Marry Me?**

5 years. That is how long it took Tony to man up to ask Steve to be his. He had everything planned out— where to bring him, what time, what day, how to say— he had everything thought out and had a whole speech ready to say. He didn't care that it was awfully cliché.

So on April 4th, Tony brought Steve to their special restaurant which turned out to be on a hill, under the stars with a lunar eclipse happening with their small picnic. He sat Steve down with a look in his eyes as he leaned over to ask Steve when something awful happened. His phone went off!

Steve looked sorry as he picks up the phone answering. "Hello?"

 _What else could go wrong?_ Tony thought. It took Steve almost 7 minutes to get off the phone and once he does, Tony is ready to give up. Steve looks at him and their eyes meet.

"I'm really sorry about that Tony," Steve says softly.

"It's fine—"

"No it isn't, I can see you look all upset!" Steve says causing Tony to shy away a little, get his mask up. "What's wrong?"

Tony let it out. " _Fuck_ , Steve don't you get it? I'm trying to ask you to fucking _marry_ me!"

Steve is very shocked. They stare at each other for a long time before finally, Steve nods. "Yes…"

"Huh?"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you. Of course I will! Why wouldn't I? It's all of me and all of you Tony. Always!"

 **I Want a Dog**

They were watching a movie called _Good Boy_ \- which was about an alien dog thing that came to Earth to see if the dogs of earth had taken it over. And this little boy ended up getting mixed up with it, and he can now hear what dogs say.

This is why Tony Stark had to say what he did.

"Steve,"

"Mhm…?" Steve mumbles as he leans over to kiss Tony's head.

Tony pulls back to look into Steve's eyes. "I want a dog."

"What?" Steve stops what he's doing to stare at his lover. "Why do you want a dog?"

The brunette shrugs. "I've always wanted one. What do you say? I say we get a dog."

Steve stares at him before laughing. "Alright Tony, whatever you say." He kisses Tony's lips softly and Tony gladly returns the kisses.

 **Come to Bed**

72 hours. Tony has stayed up 72 hours.

He was staring to get this glassy look in his eyes, the cute one where he's fighting the urge to sleep. His eyelids were drooping, his body ready to drop dead. And he _mumbled_.

"Stevie…" Tony mumbles sitting at his desk. "Can yah get meh coffeeeee?"

Steve had been staying up for the most part with him, went to bed every once in awhile because he needed it. He was drawing in the workshop when he hears Tony's voice. "What? Babe, I think it's time to get to bed. Come on,"

"But I don't wannnaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tony whines.

The blond gets up. "Come to bed, please? For me? I'm sure Buster would cuddle with you."

"Buster….? Loks' cat? _That_ Buster?" the brunette mumbles his question.

Steve nods. "Yeah,"

"But he hates meh!" Tony says as if it's the easiest thing to understand. Buster is Loki's cat, a soft furred black kitten he had picked up awhile back. Of course Buster was just as mean spirited as Loki unless it was Loki himself, and for some reason, Buster _hated_ Tony. It was a little joke between Steve and Tony that Buster would cuddle with him.

And since Tony was sleep drunk, the man didn't know what he was saying.

Steve laughs. "I'm sure Buster doesn't _hate_ you Tony—"

Tony protests. "Busters hates meh 'cause of Loks!"

The tiny brunette pouts as he crosses his arms over his chest. Steve thinks he looks very cute and leans over to kiss his forehead. "Tony, why don't we go to bed together?"

"Will yah hold meh?"

Steve nods and Tony follows him gladly.

He is out in sleep right as soon as he touches the bed. Steve knows Tony needs sleep.

 **Not In My Tower**

"I say no! I do not want that _thing_ in my tower!"

"Tony,"

"Anthony would you like me to show you what will happen if you dare hurt my child?"

Loki looks deadly standing in front of Tony and Steve. He had found a little black kitten and wanted to keep it. Tony of course did _not_ want a cat in the tower and now there was a fight.

"And it is not a thing, dear Anthony."

Tony shivers knowing that voice was the one that meant Loki was planning against you.

Loki smirks knowing Tony knew. Steve runs his hand through his hair. "What's wrong with having the kitten here, Tony?"

"It'll be HIS cat! It'll be evil!" Tony points out. "Or does nobody remember he tried to KILL me!?"

Steve shushes his lover. "Tony, come on, please? For me would you let the kitten stay?"

"No!"

Steve leans over to whisper into Tony's ear and Tony's eyes widen. He nods quickly. "Alright— that sounds like a plan— is there anything I can get the pes— cat?" He says feeling himself get very turned on.

Steve laughs as he kisses his lover's head. Loki smirks as he holds out his hand. "I would like the thing you mortals call a credit card."

Tony passes it over looking pleased as Steve leads him back to their room, praising him the whole way there.

 **E-Mails in the Meeting**

 _To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Sexy Stark _

_**Pumpkin, I miss youuuuuuuuu! I'm so booored… why are meetings so boring? I'm tempted to strip naked and run around. Think it'll be fun?**_

 _To: Tony Sexy Stark  
From: Steve Rogers _

_**Don't even think about it**_

 _To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Sexy Stark _

_**Aww but pumpkin! I need something to do! Pretty please?**_

 _To: Tony Sexy Stark  
From: Steve Rogers_

 _ **Tony. Why must I look after you? You're a grown man.**_

 _To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Sexy Stark_

 _ **Aww come Stevie! Be nice. PS: if you look after me, I promise to look after you sexy. ;)**_

 _To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Sexy Stark_

 _ **I sacred you didn't I? Shit! Steve don't go to the light! Okay?! I love you!**_

 _To: Tony Sexy Stark  
From: Steve Rogers_

 _ **Calm down. I'm fine. If you don't strip naked in the meeting, I'll make your time worth wild at home.**_

 _To: Steve Rogers  
From: Tony Sexy Stark_

 _ **Fuck yes. Can I come home now?**_

 **How About Adopting?**

They had been married for 2 years by now, Tony and Steve were a couple people wanted to be. Even Loki seemed to want to be in a relationship like them. At the moment, Tony was lounging around— mostly on Steve's lap— well typing away on his tablet. Steve looked to be reading but he also looked like he wanted to say something. Finally, he turned to look at Tony.

"Tony?"

"Hmm…" Tony barely seemed to notice that Steve was talking but Steve knew that Tony was listening; he always was when it came to Steve.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked nervously.

Tony pulled his eyes away from the tablet and looked at Steve. "You just did, but whatever. What is it?"

Steve kissed Tony's head before taking in a deep breath. "What do you think of adopting a kid?"

Tony burst out laughing. He laughed so very hard, until he realized that Steve was serious. He wanted to adopt a kid. "You really mean it…" He muttered, staring with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

Steve nodded. "Well yeah, why would I ask if I didn't?"

"I…Steve I'll screw the kid up," Tony said as he moved away from his husband. "You don't want me screwing up a kid."

"You wouldn't—"

"I'll turn out like my dad." Tony said shifting in his seat. That seemed to shut Steve up for that moment, silence filling the room. Tony turned to finally look at Steve. "I vowed I'd never have kids Steve. And turning out to be in love with you, it made it just _that much more_ real." Tony sighed.

Steve looked down at his book, but mostly his eyes were unseeing. "I think you'd make an amazing parent Tony. We've been together for _two years_ and whenever we can in contact with kids, you were amazing." Steve said, pleading his case.

The brunette said nothing.

Tony then sighed and made Steve look at him. "Fine, let's adopt a kid. But it has to be a _boy_. No way in hell am I dealing with a daughter when the only other females in the Tower are Natasha and Pepper, and they're barely ever here."

A bright smile filled Steve's face and his eyes became brighter. "You're saying _yes_?"

"What the hell? Why not?" Tony offered.

Steve pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"Why—"

"I love you Tony," Steve whispered and that made Tony pause.

"…I love you too Steve…" Tony replied.

 **Do We Choose the Kid or Does the Kid Choose Us?**

After SHIELD got wind that Tony and Steve were adopting, they had kids lined up to choose from— all boys though Maria Hills tried to convince them girls were good too— because the kids were either SHIELD agents' children who had died or kids who had superpowers/their parents had superpowers. Steve was sent a list and pictures of all the children.

One of the children that caught his eye was a girl, even though Tony had demanded they have _no_ girls, Steve couldn't help but read her file. Jennifer Walters, a young 11-year-old girl, with strange powers that makes her go green like Bruce Banner however she could control her Hulk. As Steve read, he found out Jennifer (who liked to be called 'She-Hulk') was Bruce's cousin. But Steve knew Tony would never go for another Hulk running around even if she could control it.

Steve spent 3 hours looking over the files and reading them carefully. He had a small list of boys who he felt might make a nice addition to the Avenger family. He ended up finding Tony in the lab (where else did this guy _go_?).

"Hey Tony?" started Steve uneasily.

"Yeah?" the brunette popped his head out from where he was working, which was under one of his _many_ cars he had bought after the whole 'blow up his house' thing 3 years back.

Steve smiled. "I um made a list—"

"You didn't have to; whatever little monster ya wanted is yours."

Steve sighed. "Please will you look it over? I want this to be something we decide together."

Tony raised an eyebrow but made his way over and held out his hand. "Whatever," he grumbled. Steve knew that he was lucky that Tony was planning to look over the file at all. Tony grasped it and began to read.

Steve figured it'd be some time, so he settled into a chair and began to doddle. Jarvis had some music playing in the background so it was good.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Tony spoke up. "I think he'll fit in great here."

"So that's a yes?" Steve asked hopefully.

Tony shrugged. "What the hell? Yeah it's a yes."

"Thank you so much Tony!" Steve said with excitement. He grabbed his husband and placed a big kiss on his lips.

"If I knew saying yes to this kid would get me that kind of kiss, I would have said yes much sooner."

….

Phil, who was not in fact dead, led the couple to a small room. Tony and Steve looked around, noticing that the room was empty. "Where's the kid?" Tony asked, turning to look at Phil.

"I'm going to get him right now." Phil promised before leaving to fetch the child that they would be adopting.

Tony plopped down on the couch whilst Steve continued to look around. He pulled out his phone and began to read over some stuff that Jarvis had made sure to send to him. Steve glanced over at his husband before turning his head sharply to the door. Phil led a small boy with brown hair and big brown eyes into the room. "Steve, Tony, this is Peter Parker. Peter, this is- "

"Captain America and Iron Man!" Peter gasped. The young five-year-old was grasping a small Captain America Teddy Bear in his arms and he looked just so excited. "Thanks you for Philly for bringing me to meet my heroes!"

Tony was stunned by the sere excitement from the kid. Sure, he had seen many fans but this kid…this _kid_ … Peter ran up to greet them, his eyes staring up at them, wide and so…brown. Tony swallowed thickly.

Steve knelt first and smiled. "Hello there Peter, I'm Steve Rogers -"

" _Stark_ -Rogers." Tony spoke up.

Steve rolled his eyes at his husband but he smiled at Peter. Peter was trembling with nerves. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I was wondering if maybe-?"

"Can you adopt me? I swear I'll be a good boy! Philly even says I's a good boy!" Peter said before moving and hugging Steve tightly. "I's clean up after meself. I's swear."

Steve wrapped his arms around Peter and smiled this warm smile that made Tony's insides warm. "I'd like that very much, Peter." Steve said softly.

And that was how Steve and Tony adopted Peter…or more accurately, Peter Parker adopted Steve and Tony.

~ooOoo~

 **Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed. I will more than likely add more if I feel like it. I know, it's short and not as long as** _ **All of Me and All of You**_ **but I figured, why not? I've had this file on my computer for a long time. And since it's almost been three years since the first one (it was published on January 27** **th** **, 2014), why not publish this?**

 **Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear all of your thoughts. :)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy~**


End file.
